Everything you want
by firerock876
Summary: This is just a random oneshot/songfic that i wrote based on the song 'Everything you want'. Please Read and review! Rated T but probably wayyy to high.


**Everything you want**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth._

_AN: I've actually had this typed up for about a week. I finally finished Wonderwall and so I decided that I should post this! This is what happens when you actually listen to the radio with everyone else instead of plugging in you headphones in the car! Also if this ever comes up as updated I haven't posted a new chapter unless people bug me enough to get off my lazy butt and do it! I have probably just edited the title picture and posted a link of how to get to it on her. I would recommend that you listen to Vertical Horizon's Everything you Want as you listen since I'm apparently not allowed to put in the actual song lyrics. ENJOY!_

I crawled in through her window and perched on her bed. Her green eyes looked upon me, unsurprised. She could tell I would be there.

"Go away Goblin king." Her voice was steady and hard. Almost like she was trying to hide that she was crying. It held that emotionally strained tint to it that betrayed her. I made no move to speak or otherwise and she finished with a wearily breathy "Please."

I shook my head and lightly touched her arm. We glowed for a brief moment, her eyes locked with mine and off we went into a black vortex of my glitter.

We had transported into my deserted throne room. I wrapped her in my strong grip and held her close to my chest. I felt her breathe inhale quickly. She tried to disguise it by immediately striking out at me. I leaned my head back a tad and waited for her to calm.

Once she was calm I leaned forward and whispered into her ear "You have been injured. Your heart had been cracked until it is almost beyond repair." I felt her head nod, almost imperceptibly. I smirked before continuing "I know you called for me many times-"

Here she interrupted "Why didn't you come? If you heard then why did you ignore me when I needed you?"

"You didn't need me. I came now not for _you_ needing _me _but for _me_ needing _you._" She paused for a moment as if considering. My head leaned forward almost automatically, my lips rested on her pulse. It fluttered wildly under my pale lips.

Her head leaned back against my chest until my grip loosened, unthinking. Immediately she jerked away. "No, I have trusted too many people. Everyone one of them has dropped me. I refuse to fall again!"

I almost snorted. "Yes, you have trusted _people_ my pet but never _me._"

It was her turn to snort now "Yeah, for one I am _so _not your pet, for two _you_ could count as people, third when I _did _call you never came. I fell and _you _weren't there to catch me." When she started this accusation Sarah's voice had been monotonous but it grew bitter as the words spilled forth from her lips.

I rolled my bi-colored eyes moodily. "You didn't _need _me. Your big plan was to let your memory of the Labyrinth die! You planned to just sit back and enjoy a _normal_ life! How could I allow that?" Her eyes widened at my outburst. I almost regretted my brashness until her features seemed to soften just a bit.

She didn't bring that up again. Apparently my answer had satisfied her. Her shoulders slumped slightly and the anger visibly evaporated from her small body. "You lied right? You couldn't have loved me."

Ah, here's the question I wanted her to ask! "You see love; you did in fact earn it. You should have turned off the road that led you in this direction. You had plenty of chances. All you had to do was lose the Labyrinth and I'd never have loved you! You _earned_ it. I never gave my love to you." She frowned in her confusion.

Her posture relaxed even more. It seemed as though she would slump to the ground if she relaxed anymore. I stepped forward once more as she let out a monstrous yawn. I swept her off her feet, literally. Once we came to the guest room that she would be staying in. I softly laid her near-catatonic form on the bed. Words fell from my lips "I mean nothing to you."

I started to leave when Sarah uttered something. "Oh, Jareth you _do _mean something to me." This sent chills racking my spine. This was the first time she had said my name. It rolled off her tongue and into existence with a slight flourish. I loved how she said my name.

I smiled gently "Goodnight my precious, precious girl."

_*Cheesy I know. Shut up. The whole reason for me to be ON fanfic in the first place is so I can practice writing romance! Well… I'll leave you now! I would also like to inform you I WILL be doing an epilogue of WW because of popular demand and then I will give a full chapter to talk to my reviewers! After that Wonderwall will be updated no more! _


End file.
